Knife
by Ask the Lonely
Summary: A new story unfolds when Allen proclaims that theres nothing wrong with him. Then why did his Master send him to a mental hospital named, "DT?" Onesided LavixAllen Onesided LavixLenalee AU DUH! Rating T-M
1. The Smile

**Hello everyone and welcome to my new story KNIFE!! I just had this story in my mind for a while (I even drew their outfits and all). Oh by the way...**

**THIS STORY WILL ONLY BE UPDATED WHENEVER I FEEL LIKE UPDATING IT.** ... same goes for my other one

Allen Walker shuffled towards an office in his fresh new hospital clothing. His white shirt was in an odd fashion of Chinese. On his chest, right on the heart I may add, were two letters. 'GN,' they read and below it was a green rectangle. The white pants reached to his shins and on his feet he wore cream colored ankle shoes.

The boy sighed as he walked down the halls. Not only did the sleeves of the shirt only go down halfway to his bicep, everyone else got a good view of his accursed left arm. It was a disgusting red that replaced a good human arm. The skin looked heavily wrinkled and on the back of his hand was a vulgar sight of a green cross engraved in it. The nails weren't normal either. They did not grow, nor could he cut them off. They were an unusual shade of black and were a couple centimetres long.

Ever since he was born, he was stuck with this sight. Allen could already imagine the sneering faces going on behind his back. He asked the lady who gave him the uniform if he could have one with sleeves. Unfortunately she said it was somehow 'against the rules,' of the hospital to do so.

As Allen arrived to his destination, he gently pushed the door open. A man with a really weird hat was sitting on his desk drinking some sort of coffee. He wore something that suspiciously resembled a lab coat to Allen. His hair was curly and he wore expensive looking glasses.

"Allen Walker. Height 168 centimeters. Weight 58kg, 15 years old and nationality British. That is you correct? " the man asked. Allen noticed the low hum coming from the television.

"Yes sir," Allen felt as if this man had no room to joke around. The aura of business was sprouting from him, making Allen feel uncomfortable.

The man made a gesture with his arm, "Take a seat, no need to be so uptight. I'm Komui Lee, the head of DT. Your guardian Cross Marian says that you have been having some sort of trouble lately. Do you know what?"

Allen stared at the person who identified himself as Komui. He raked his mind through any kind of mental problems that he supposedly had.

"Sir, I think that there's been a mistake. There is absolutely nothing wrong with-" he was cut off when Komui turned on the volume for the TV.

_"This week another victim fell, 16 year old Zoltan Henesi. His body was found just like the other victims of the month. Stab wounds indicate that the victim was stabbed to death with a butcher knife. The reasons for his death are still unknown to the national security. I'm handing over the screen to the lead investigator, Michael Temp," the feminine reporter said and the screen changed._

"Sir why are you showing me this?" Allen asked.

"Sorry, I just want to see this. I have to give the murderer and applause for being in the same area for over a month without getting caught."

_"I must admit this is the toughest crime ever been made real. Not only do all the suspects have reasonable alibi's with a large of amount of evidence to back it up but the murderer has somehow perfected what was only imaginable. He left no traces at the scene. Not even a spec of his hair nor a piece of his DNA on the victim. But don't worry April, we will find him eventually. No criminal can escape the law."_

The screen changed again.

_"In other news..."_

Komui switched of the television, "I just hope that they find the person responsible for this soon."

Allen asked, "But sir, why am I here? For all I know there's nothing wrong with me. I'm just your normal person. Going to school, getting good grades and everything else."

"Your guardian has filed me a report that there is something wrong with you. He isn't sure that it is 100 percent but he thinks that you _are_ suffering from something."

"Then what is it?" Allen asked again, trying to keep his patients.

Komui shook his head. Instead of telling the reason to Allen, he simply handed him some sort of document, "Here is the info that you will need. It has your schedule and your room."

Allen took the document and left the office. He sighed aggravatingly as he checked where his room was. _Number 150... I think I saw it while coming here..._ He thought to himself.

_What am I even doing here? There isn't anything wrong with me. I bet it's Master just wanting to get rid of me. Well look on the bright side Allen, no more debts to pay off. Still... I miss Robin..._

He found his room without getting lost for the first time in his life. He should really mark this day on a calendar. As he opened the door, he noticed that there were two beds. One of them had clean nice covers while the other one was a total mess. He figured that he was going to have a roommate of some sort. It didn't bother him much. Just as long as the person wasn't a loud sleeper. He sat on the clean bed and opened the document.

_Name: Allen Walker_

_Nationality: British_

_Age: 15_

He didn't feel like looking at his information so instead he flipped the page. On the back it had some rule lists. What caught his eyes was this.

_There are rankings in DT. The first are Greens, also known as 'GN.' They are more open then the other colors. The GNs don't have strict rules that they have to follow besides the ones listed on the previous page._

Allen looked at his tag on his chest, noting that he had the most freedom.

_In the next rank is Yellows, they are known as 'YW.' They don't have as much freedom as the GNs but have more then the RED. They cannot..._

The boy didn't really feel like reading through the yellow rankings. They didn't seem that interesting.

_The final rank is Reds, they are known as 'RED'. They are the most dangerous of the colors and are prohibited from walking around the halls or even eating in the cafeterias. They cannot wander around by themselves. REDs must always have someone with them. They cannot go into any rooms besides their own..._

Allen did truly feel sorry for the REDs as he read the list through. It looked like as if they had no freedom in the whole place at all. As he got to the bottom of the page he noticed something in bold text.

_**The rankings can go down or up. For example, REDs can go down to YW. Or, GN can go up to YW. It all depends on the behavior of the patient.**_

A knock came from the door and it opened. A fairly young nurse came in. He noted that she had no eyebrows, which is pretty weird, and had huge bags under here eyes. The poor female looked so terrified, as if she did something wrong.

"I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?" She asked in a shaky voice. He noticed that she eyed his left arm. _I really need to get used to people staring at it,_ he thought.

"No not really, I was just looking through my information," He gave her a fake smile. It seemed that the nurse bought the smile.

"I'm sorry for intruding though. My name is Miranda Lotto and I've come here to escort you to the cafeteria."

Allen, still with the fake smile, said, "Okay Miss Lotto, lead the way."

As Miranda led the way to the cafeteria, he noted that she was _still_eyeing his arm. It truly did make him feel uncomfortable. That's when it shocked Allen. Would he be accepted in this place? What if it was just like school? Where people bullied him, beat him up just because of his looks. It wasn't fair to him. It was _never_ fair to him. Where ever he went, he was always isolated.

Miranda opened a white door, jeez this place needs more color. Allen noticed some other patients just munching on their food, talking to each other like normal people. Just like a school cafeteria.

She pointed towards a line at the other side of the room, "That is because the YW's food is different from the GN's food."

"How is it different?"

"The right types of vitamins and minerals are added to foods. For instants, the YW's food might have more of one vitamin that the GN's food. It would be a r-real havoc if GN's accidentally ate overly protiened food for an example."

Allen nodded his head in understanding.

Miranda walked to the GN line and he followed her. After he got his food, which looked normal to him, she led him to a table. A girl with green haired and Asian looks was eating some kind of soup and had a YW tag on her clothes. Opposite of her sat a boy with an eye patch over his right eye and had blazing red hair. Allen noticed that he was a GN like himself.

"Hello everyone. Thiz is Allen, he's knew to the place. Please treat him kindly," To his horror, she left. It wouldn't have been as bad if he had a sleeve and a glove over his left hand. But no, he _had_ to wear the _appropriate_ outfit.

"Nice to meet ya new kid, my name's Lavi and she's Lenalee," the red head said with a mouth full of food.

"Uh, nice to meet you," He tried to walk away from them but the girl, Lenalee, grabbed him by his shirt.

"Where are you going, don't be scared."

_How can I not be scared? You all are going to judge me soon enough!_

"Yeah, what are you in here for?" Lavi asked as Lenalee forced Allen to sit down.

"H-Huh?"

"Y'know, don't play dumb! Everyone has a reason for being in here. Mines is so lame it shouldn't count as a reason!" Lavi said as he angrily raised his fists in the air, "Just because I have a split personality it doesn't mean I have to be in here!!"

"You woulnd't be here if the other you wasn't a complete a-"

"NOO!! Lenalee! Don't use such foul language!" Lavi said a little too dramatically.

"Lavi stop! I don't want another Komui bugging me each day, one is enough," she said gloomily.

_Maybe if I stay quiet they'll forget about me..._

"So, what are you in here for, Allen?"

_DAMN!_

"E-er... uh..."

"Don't be shy! Here I'll tell you mine. At first you'll never believe it, but I was a RED when I arrived here. My family was murdered and all I had left was my brother. He sent me here because I was always trying to find a way to kill myself. Knives, forks you name it. I turned a YW about a month ago because my brother came to work here and that really calmed me down..." she said the last part with a warm smile, "Know it's your turn!"

Allen uncomftorably ate a mouthfull of rice. He didn't know the reason he was here it the first place so what would he tell them? Why weren't they asking questions about his appereance instead?

"Aren't you guys going to point it out all ready?" he said blankly. It was driving him nuts that they weren't laughing at his face and making snarky comments. Yes snarky is a word, go dictionary it.

"What do you mean? If we were making fun of your appearance, then that will put as down to the extreme low. You see, in here we are all a big family. Nothing is less shameful then making fun of our own!" Lavi protested against Allen's morbid attitude.

Allen smiled lighlty at Lavi. Maybe he was going to be finally accepeted...

Lavi gobbled up his breakfast and rubbed his tummy, "Aah, that was a nice meal," the red haired teen noticed Allen was also done with his food, "Want me to show you a tour around this place? You can get lost pretty easily."

A cloud appeared on top of Allen as soon as he heard the word 'lost'. If there was an Olympics for getting lost, Allen would always get the gold medal.

Lavi noticed his expression and giggled to his evil plan, "I heard that someone died because there was no food or water. No one knew until the stench of a rotting corpse went through the vents."

By now, Allen was staring at the teen with eye's as wide as dish plates.

"Lavi! Don't do that to the newbie! Look at him!" Lenalee said as she smacked Lavi's arm, "I need to get going now, bye-bye."

"Bye Lenalee!"

Allen was to spooked out to say anything.

--

"And this is the GN's bathroom!" Lavi stated somewhat proudly as he led Allen through the place. He probably wasn't going to remember anyways. They continued to walk and mindlessly chat.

"So tell me, what are you in here for? I'm just _dying_to know all ready!" Lavi asked again as Allen opened a door, "Oh no! Don't open that door!"

It was too late for them to safe their lives from the terrible death. Yes, the terrible death from the most dangerous RED in the whole DT hospital. Know why the hell would they leave a door like that unguarded? That answer will be forever unknown.

A person was sitting on the floor instead of the bed. Right in the middle of the room. The person had a jacket on him which bound him from using his arms. His blue-hair covered most of his face but Allen could see that he was blind folded.

"Go away, I'm tired. You had your 'session' with me," he spoke in a low voice.

"Y-Yu-chan," Lavi shakily said, "W-want to greet a new comer?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU DIM-WITTED BAKA USAGI!" For a person who's tired, he just had to use caps, "I know there's someone with you I don't recognize. Who the hell is it?"

Lavi looked at a paralyzed Allen, "I think he just fainted standing up."

Our favorite white haired boy came back, "M-My name is Allen."

"I see. Know get out of my room before I slice you both in two," Allen shivered at his threatening voice, "And if you even _dare_ call me by my first name, I swear you'll suffer a slow and painful death."

"I'm still alive."

"Shut up, when I break free you'll always sleep with one eye open."

"I only have one eye."

"You'll have none left if you don't leave know."

"Cmon Allen lets go before he seriously does carry out his threats," Lavi tugged at the again paralyzed Allen.

As they got out of the room, not like they went inside in the first place. No sane person would. Unless you call Lavi insane then there really isn't a problem.

"W-Who was that?"

"The most dangerous person here Kanda Yu. But if you don't want to be on his hit list, like me, just call him Kanda and don't annoy him. I'm going to my room know, I don't think I want to have nightmares about him killing me off slowly," He said through a river of tears.

"Do you know where room 150 is?" Allen asked with a lost expression.

"Hey! That's my room too! Gee what a huge coincidence. Guess we are room mates know. Hee hee," Allen thought that the 'Hee hee' was creepy.

--

Lavi snuggled warmly into his bed. It was so comforting whenever he did that. It was 11pm and lights were out by 10pm. He was sure that Allen was asleep so he had to read his good night story book with a flashlight. Actually, he always did. Oh by the way, his good night book is an ancient tomb in Arabic.

_Clank_

Lavi unsnuggled himself and looked at Allen's bed. He saw the boy get up in an almost entranced state.

"Allen? What are you doing?" He asked sleepily.

--

The cafeteria was buzzing with the new rumour that was spread. Lavi and him finally got their morning cereal and joined Lenalee.

Lenalee saw them coming and flashed a sad smile.

"Lenalee, whats up?" Lavi asked as he sensed the depressed aura around her.

"Y-You guys didn't hear yet?" She spoke in disbelief.

"Well we just got up," Allen said as he began to eat in an inhuman speed. Food was his official god.

"Kanda was nearly stabbed to death..."

* * *

**TUN TUN TUUUH!! Who did it?! WHO DID IT?! ... I think it's obvious though. Thanks for reading Knife by the way. Oh yah, I don't feel like making Allen get bullied because of his arm. I mean, they're in a place for mental patience to be in. Only the workers would be eyeing it. What DT stands for, I have no clue, it just sounds cool in my ears.**

**Recap for the colors-**

**GN (green): Lavi, Allen**

**YW (yellow): Lenalee**

**RED (red...duh): Kanda**

**New people will be shown soon. Oh btw, if you don't like angst stories... uh... don't read the next chapter? I might put rape in here. I JUST LOVE READING STORIES WITH RAPE IN IT!! OMG WHEN MY FRIENDS BUY A YAOI MANGA I ALWAYS ASK, "Is there rape?" -insert smiley face-**


	2. Black Nails

**Go to youtube and type "Creepy music box" and it's the first thing. I'm listening to it.**

**It set's the mood for this whole chapter**

11:30 pm

Kanda sat in his room, not caring that the lights were off. Something just... felt odd to him. He couldn't describe the feeling. Kanda didn't dare close his eyes.

11:45 pm

His heart was beating fast as sweat trickled down his face. Kanda fidgeted, his palms felt moist.

11:55 pm

He twitched at any noise made. Kanda's breathing escalated to a new level.

11:59... pm

_scrrtch scrrtch_

The sound of nails scraping on his door made him paranoid to a new level. His breathing never evend out as he stood up, backing towards the wall.

_crrck crrck_

His doorknob was opening, his blind fold fell off, revealing widened eyes.

_Creee_

"Ke ke ke..." a hallow voice laughed as the door opened slowly. The figure was covered in the shadows, making it hard for anyone to figure out who it is. The body was somehow disproportionate in his eyes. The character seemed as if it had only bones left. He could feel the his sweat stinging his eye's.

"Wh-Who are you?!"

"Ke ke ke," the figure laughed as it flashed a knife, "Ka-n-da."

The eerie voice was somehow felt as if it was dipped in sugar, making it sound so sweet with a murderous intent. The character took slow, halting steps towards Kanda.

He wanted to run. He wanted to run so far. But, he couldn't.

"Ka-n-da... die please," The words came out venomously sweet. The figure was halfway towards Kanda. The knife was still in the air.

"I... Iye..." His voice dried out as the footsteps echoed. As if eternally haunting him.

12:00am

The knife slammed into his shoulder.

"GYAAAAAAAAHHHH!!"

The last thing he saw. Black Nails. And... that _smile_.

--

"Cmon let's go!" Lavi dragged both Lenalee and Allen to the area were patients were treated if they had some sort of injury.

"L-Lavi slow down please," Allen panted out.

The red head continued running in an amazing speed.

"700...701...703... 704 here it is!" Lavi bolted through the door. Upon entering they saw the usually pissed of teen sitting up... A look in his eye's as if he was lost in himself.

"Kanda! Sit back down!" Lenalee hurried over to him and pushed him back down.

"Yu-chan, what happened to you?" Lavi asked miserably, hating to see his _friend_like this. He took a seat next to Kanda's bed. Lenalee stood besides Lavi, holding her arms up to her chest.

Allen came up closer to the lost teen.

_Why isn't he..._ Allen turned around swiftly.

"D-Did you guys hear that?" He asked in panic. That voice... sounded so familiar. Both Lenalee and Lavi turned to look at Allen questioningly.

Kanda's figure twitched.

"Hear what, Allen?" Lenalee asked.

_He must..._ The white haired boy turned around again, "Th-That." His voice cracked in fear.

"Allen... stop playing around," Lavi said in a seriously.

"But I'm not!" Allen shouted, why was Lavi turning on him?!

"Stop it Allen. It's not funny."

"Lavi I'm not kidding!" _Why isn't he..._ "There it was again! Please tell me you heard it!"

Lavi's expression didn't budge. Allen looked at Lenalee for help but her eye's were glazed.

_HE MUST...!!_

"Who is there?! What are you doing here?!"

"Allen, that's enough!"

"I'm not playing around I swear I-" The movements of the young boy stopped. His face became expressionless and his posture straitened, "You're right, Lavi. I'm not hearing anything."

Lenalee snapped back into the real world as she heard Allen's voice, "Allen...?"

They both watched the boy get closer to them, his bangs shrouded his eye's.

"Get away from him!" Kanda's voice pierced through the thick air.

"Yu-chan!" "Kanda!"

They were both distracted as they turned their heads away from Allen. The white haired boy came closer to them and pinched the nerves on their necks, knocking Lavi and Lenalee out.

"Ka-Kanda..." Allen was freaking out, his body was moving on it's own, "P-Please... help...!"

Kanda's strength wasn't there for him, he couldn't move. Allen's eye's shook as he saw his hand, the deformed one, move towards Kanda's throat.

"STOP IT!!" He screamed.

A nurse barged in holding a tranquilizer. She shot.

--

Lavi shot up in his bed, sweat trickling down his face. What was that? That... dream felt so real...

_W-What the hell..._He looked over to Allen's bed to see if he was sleeping. He breathed out a sigh of relief as he saw the boy in his bed. Lavi looked outside to notice it was still night time. A couple of minutes later of trying to sleep wasn't getting anywhere. The memories of that dream were just too real. He shivered again. Looking over to the younger boys bed, he pondered if Allen wouldn't mind sharing a bed.

Lavi numbly got out of his bed and walked towards Allen's. He didn't want to wake the sleeping boy so he crawled into the warm sheets of the bed. His fear quickly vanished at the feeling of security. He just hoped Allen wouldn't freak out when he woke up.

* * *

**lol yes, Robin was a reference to Zone XD. I forgot who reviewed for that since I'm to lazy to check. ANYWAYS, I'll be uploading short chapters but making them longer. When an arc is complete, I'll shove them together. They'll be somewhat rewritten to be better and what ever. I'm not sure** **about you guys, but after a nightmare I go to my parents bed and fall asleep there because I'm not scared when someones with me.**

**Is the killer Allen? or is it just the mental disease that he has? One were he can't control his body. Hmm, it might be neither! This chapter was un-beta ed. Sorry for mistakes.**


End file.
